


The Masterpiece

by White_Kou



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Малкольм Хоук бежит с Лендрой в Тевинтер, где становится уважаемым магистром. А спустя пару десятков лет у его сына Гарретта возникают кое-какие противоречия с Данариусом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: LenaST

У рабов было не принято громко поздравлять или дарить подарки, но собираться друг у друга на день рождения давно стало настоящей традицией. Ночью, когда хозяин спал или уезжал развлекаться, они, словно заговорщики, передавали бутылку по кругу и жаловались на жизнь. Редкий случай послушать о чужих бедах и порадоваться, что у тебя еще не все так плохо.

В ночь своего восемнадцатилетия Лето угощал «гостей» честно украденным из хозяйских погребов вином и мечтал о побеге. Он сидел, привалившись к стене, и смотрел на ловко снующие руки матери, которая не переставала шить даже глубокой ночью.

«Сбегу, — пообещал он себе. — Заработаю денег и выкуплю их. Буду собой торговать, но выкуплю!»

Лето довольно зажмурился. В тот момент, пьяный и расслабленный, он поверил своей давней мечте. Поверил, что сможет сбежать и скрыться, что Данариус махнет рукой на пропажу, а потому быстро прекратит поиски. В конце концов, Минратоус — огромный город, а Тевинтер — еще больше. Ему не составит труда затеряться. Один неприметный эльф — подумаешь!

Он дремал, погруженный в свои грезы, и не сразу понял, что монотонные разговоры гостей стихли в один момент.

— Все во двор. Выстроиться перед поместьем. Быстро! — испуганный голос управляющего подействовал отрезвляюще.

Повисшая в комнате тишина сменилась суматохой и перепуганным сопением. У Вараньи затряслись губы:

— Что же это… Нас будут наказывать из-за этого? — спросила она, кивнув на валяющиеся посередине комнаты пустые бутылки.

Лето сглотнул ком в горле. 

— Пойдем мама. — Он протянул руку, помогая подняться. 

Ночная прохлада только усилила страх. За украденное вино могли не просто избить, а устроить показательную экзекуцию всей семьи. Зубы начали предательски стучать.  
Во дворе стоял переполох, а светло было как днем. Рабов выстроили в ряд и поставили на колени. Обеспокоенные голоса то и дело срывались на крик.

Лето медленно выдохнул, когда понял, что дело было не в краже вина. Рабы испуганно перешептывались между собой, показывая пальцами на особняк, и рассказывая об увиденном. Судя по всему, ближе к полуночи хозяина навестил какой-то магистр. Через несколько минут после его прихода послышалась ругань. А еще через несколько из кабинета полезли демоны.

— Что же с нами будет? — запричитала рядом Варанья, заламывая руки. — Нас перепродадут и…

Лето шикнул на неё, сжимая пальцами похолодевшую ладонь матери. Он и сам понимал, что их могли разлучить, но старался не показывать виду.

Перешептывания стихли, как только из особняка вышла группа людей. 

— Это он! — сдавленно прошептал кто-то.

Показывать пальцем не было надобности. Среди злющих, как демоны, и угрюмых, как грозовые тучи, магистров выделялся только один. Он шел впереди — черноволосый, в изорванной мантии и с кровоточащим шрамом на лице. Яркий и опасный, как пламя.

Остановившись возле рабов, он окинул их взглядом, а потом обернулся.

— А ничего у старого дрища домишко. Надо бы выкупить, — черноволосый вызывающе ухмыльнулся в ответ на возмущенные оклики магистров и, пожав плечами, последовал к воротам.

— Что же с нами будет? — повторила Варанья, срываясь на плач.

Лето знал, что ничего хорошего.

 

Спустя пару недель он готов был признать, что ошибался. Поместье и рабов выкупил Малкольм Хоук — один из самых уважаемых и влиятельных магистров Минратоуса. Замок Хоуков — древнее, но отреставрированное по последней моде строение, находилось на самом краю города, что, однако, не мешало супруге хозяина устраивать постоянные приемы. Мать и Варанья буквально валились с ног от усталости, но не переставали нахваливать отменный вкус и роскошные платья госпожи Леандры. Сильные руки Лето пригодились на кухне, и теперь он целыми днями занимался тем, что таскал и драил огромные казанки или колол дрова.

У господ было трое детей — Гаррет, Карвер и Бетани. Первый — самый старший и стал причиной смерти Данариуса. Поговаривали, что хотя и стычки между магистрами были не столь уж редки, Гаррета в качестве наказания отправили в некое подобие ссылки. Карвер и Бетани — двенадцатилетние близнецы и любимцы хозяйки. Малышка Бетани была настоящей гордостью отца, от которого, как и Гаррет, унаследовала магический дар. Всеобщая любимица, она здорово напугала Лето, спрятавшись однажды в кладовой кухни: очаровательная улыбка и стеклянные, словно слепые, глаза будто заживо сдирали с него кожу. Хозяйская дочь воплотила в себе все его ужасы.

Но все же у Хоуков жилось лучше. Вместо удушливой каморки — маленькая, но опрятная комната на троих, сытная еда и, самое главное, благосклонность хозяев. Ловкие руки матери стали незаменимыми для госпожи Леандры, и теперь та не жалела никаких средств на лекарства для своей швеи. Умелые рабы были в Тевинтере в цене.

В отличии от располневшей на хорошей пище Вараньи и посвежевшей после лекарств матери Лето никогда не забывал о своем положении. Да, Малкольм Хоук был благороден не только лицом, но и характером. Благороден настолько, насколько мог быть благородным малефикар. Лето знал, что невозможно добиться признания среди магистров, не показав силу.

— Все маги крови одинаковы, — повторял он себе, нарочно воскрешая в памяти вид изуродованных тел в лабораториях Данариуса.

Дни тянулись однообразной скучной чередой. Вместо ужасов о кровавых экспериментах Лето приходилось выслушивать описания цвета, качества и фасона новых платьев госпожи Леандры. Больше всего раздражали молоденькие служанки, воркующие о расцветающей красоте «прелестенькой Бетани».

— Она не твоя подружка! — рявкнул Лето, когда Варанья в очередной раз начала восхищаться вкусом своих хозяек. Сестра, не став спорить, поджала губы, а потом не разговаривала с ним неделю.

Это возмущало больше всего. Неужели хорошей еды и удобной постели было достаточно, чтобы сделать её счастливой?

Единственным, кто выбивался из общей идиллии, был хозяйский сын — Карвер. Вечно хмурый и неприветливый мальчик, он редко появлялся дома, а обедать предпочитал отдельно. Кухарки хихикали, что парень сильно расстраивается, видя, как отец почти всё свободное время проводит с Бетани — балует её и обучает магии. 

Как бы спокойно не жилось у Хоуков, Лето помнил, как заканчивали некоторые его приятели у Данариуса. Положение магистров всегда было шатким: сегодня он знаменит и уважаем, а завтра теряет лицо и отчаянно начинает искать способ вернуть себе власть. С Данариусом так и было: по сути, на плаву он держался лишь за счет своих достижений в магии крови. 

Пыхтя над котлом или засыпая в кровати, Лето думал лишь о побеге. Предчувствие подсказывало, что хорошее не может длиться вечно, а «плохое» для раба могло закончиться весьма печально.

 

Гаррет Хоук вернулся домой через два года. Варанья зачарованно рассказывала о том, как снимала мерки с широкоплечего и статного хозяйского сына, а Лето боролся с желанием удушить её одеялом. Малкольм Хоук не без инициативы жены решил дать роскошный прием в честь возвращения любимого чада. Для Вараньи и матери это означало пошив новой одежды, а для Лето — бесконечную беготню и кучу выматывающей работы.

В день приема, когда на улице стемнело, и его, наконец, отпустили из кухни, Лето лежал в саду за замком, наслаждаясь далекими звуками музыки и постепенно стихающим гомоном. Гости устали и должны были скоро уехать. Затянувшееся допоздна празднество означало, что хозяева проснутся завтра далеко за полдень, а потому была возможность, что ему, Лето, дадут поспать чуток дольше.

Он уже начал засыпать, когда услышал натужное сопение и звуки, похожие на удар железа по дереву.

— Будь... Он… Проклят!

В темном силуэте, размахивающем мечом, Лето признал Карвера Хоука. Тот явно был в плохом настроении, а это значило, что нужно было незаметно убраться отсюда. Пригнувшись, Лето потихоньку попятился, но боги в тот вечер были не на его стороне — он споткнулся о сук и, по-идиотски вскрикнув, шлепнулся на траву.

— Кто здесь?

— Я, господин, — откликнулся Лето. Молчать теперь не было смысла.

Разъяренный юнец быстро отыскал его в темноте.

— Ты следил за мной по приказу отца? — Он наставил меч прямо на Лето.

Тот внутренне сжался. Сын магистра мог убить его, хоть на кусочки нарезать. Имел полное право.

— Я здесь… спал, — просипел Лето, не надеясь на благополучное завершение этой истории.

Карвер, тем не менее, вздохнул и опустил меч. А потом добавил:

— Пошли со мной.

Пытаясь справиться с охватившим его страхом, Лето едва осознавал, куда они идут. Он очнулся лишь когда свет факела скользнул по высококлассной стали в оружейной.

— Выбирай себе меч, — кивнул младший Хоук на оружие.

Лето непонимающе уставился на него.

— Я хочу размяться, мне нужен тот, с кем бы я мог потренироваться прямо сейчас.

— Н-но... Я не посмею поднять на вас оружие, хозяин.

— Это приказ! — рявкнул юноша.

— Я… не умею, — Лето использовал последний аргумент. Он знал, чем чревато для него это «размяться». Если их кто-нибудь заметит, если хозяйский сын хоть словом обмолвится о том, что раб поднял на него меч, даже разбираться не станут — казнят без промедления.

Карвер стоял несколько минут раздувая ноздри в гневе, а потом швырнул свой меч и уселся прямо на пол.

Лето послушно опустился рядом.

с Они закатили пирушку в его честь! Ах, Гаррет вернулся. Ах, достойный преемник. Ах, настоящий Хоук! — кривлялся он, повторяя интонации госпожи Леандры. — Ах, посмотри, Гаррет, чему научилась Бетани, пока тебя не было. Два мага в семье, какое счастье! А на меня всем плевать. А мама… Как же она надоела своей заботой! Я не маленький, что она вечно делает мне замечания. Не так хожу, не так сижу, не так говорю!..

Лето выслушивал жалобы, не веря своим ушам. Ему хотелось как следует встряхнуть мальчишку и закричать ему в лицо: «У тебя есть свобода, малолетний идиот! Ты свободен, так почему же ты жалуешься?» Кажется, Карвер Хоук впервые нашел того, кому смог выговориться — нескончаемый поток ругательств бил из него без остановки. Понемногу Лето стало жаль этого богатенького сыночка. Он слушал, как Карвер говорит о побеге и приключениях в Вольной Марке, и проникался к нему симпатией. В Тевинтере ты никто, если ты не маг. Знатное происхождение могло лишь устроить младшему Хоуку удачную свадьбу, а там оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что отцовская кровь проявится в его, Карвера, детях.

— Я стану великим воином. Хочу, чтобы уважали меня, а не мою фамилию, — голос парня был тверд и полон решимости. — Я беру уроки фехтования, но мне не нравится оружие, с которым мне разрешают тренироваться. Хочу другого учителя. Хочу драться на больших мечах. И мне нужен напарник.

Лето смутился:

— Н-но я не умею.

— Это ничего, ты хорошо сложен. К тому же эльф, а значит — выносливый.

«А еще я раб, меня можно нечаянно убить», — пронеслась в голове невеселая мысль.

— Завтра я поговорю с отцом.

На этот раз Лето не нашел, что возразить.

 

Малкольм Хоук пожелал его видеть вечером следующего же дня. Под взглядом глубоких, как будто смотрящих в самую суть, глаз Лето почувствовал себя неуютно. Хозяин долго говорил с ним, а потом отпустил, ошарашенного и сбитого с толку.

Вернувшись в комнату, Лето не сразу смог поверить в услышанное: он будет учиться вместе с хозяйским сыном, ему разрешат владеть оружием как равному.  
— Карверу не помешает завести товарища и напарника, однако, что бы ни случилось, ты должен будешь обо всем докладывать мне. Я хочу знать, о чем думает, чем дышит мое чадо. Не обмани оказанного тебе доверия, Лето.

Учитель фехтования прибыл через неделю. Скептически окинув молодых людей взглядом, он взялся гонять их до седьмого пота. Карвер возмущался, а Лето был счастлив. Ноющая боль в мышцах была гораздо приятнее той, которую он испытывал после дня однообразной работы на кухне. Через некоторое время им позволили взять в руки учебное оружие. Размахивая перед собой деревянным мечом, делая выпады и представляя, как он рубит врагов, Лето ощущал себя по-настоящему живым. А их с Карвером разница в возрасте только пошла тому на пользу. Уже через год он вытянулся и почти сравнялся с Лето в росте, а его играющие мускулы стали предметом воздыхания едва ли не всех обитательниц замка. Исчезли детские мечты о побеге, на смену им пришли мысли о военной карьере.

— Я обязательно уговорю отца отпустить меня учиться. А ты будешь вместе со мной. Как товарищ и верный оруженосец.

Лето кивал и усмехался, боясь поверить словам своего молодого хозяина. Товарищем мог быть только равный, а не пёс, которому по доброте бросают лакомые кусочки со стола. Остальные рабы завидовали его положению: размахивать мечом перед господским сыном — какая честь! И что с того, пожимал плечами Лето. Он регулярно получал синяки и ссадины, пару раз умудрился растянуть связки, а однажды едва не подставил под меч шею. Но ни разу не посягнул на жизнь младшего Хоука. Наоборот, следовал по пятам, защищал и заботился о его безопасности. И не забывал регулярно докладывать господину Малкольму об идеях, которые зарождались в голове Карвера. Отцу семейства пришлись по душе изменения, произошедшие в настроении и поведении сына. Он выражал Лето свое одобрение и признательность, насколько хозяин мог быть признателен своему рабу. Однажды он даже посоветовался с Лето — а не отослать ли Карвера на службу? Кунари были постоянной угрозой Тевинтеру, а значит рано или поздно младший Хоук получит возможность проявить себя в настоящем сражении.

Лето конечно же поддержал эту мысль, понимая, что именно такого будущего желал для себя Карвер. Но после этой беседы потерял покой.

Одним жарким днем он стоял, облокотившись о гарду своего двуручника, и, прикрыв глаза, дожидался Карвера. В самом начале тренировок они вдвоем расчистили для себя небольшую полянку в саду. Вымахавшая после дождя трава приятно холодила ступни, а рубашку Лето давно сбросил, закинув её на ветку ближайшего дерева. Он знал, что хозяин уже успел подыскать сыну хорошего наставника, а значит, не сегодня-завтра Карверу сообщат, что ему придется покинуть дом на несколько лет. Вряд ли Лето отпустят вместе с ним. Господин Малкольм обмолвился как-то, что неплохо было бы к супруге, постоянно испытывающей потребность в общении с людьми своего круга, приставить толкового телохранителя. Лето был в растерянности от такого заявления — разве смог бы он противостоять какому-нибудь магу крови, пожелай тот навредить Леандре. Конечно, он знал, что за морем, в других странах существует орден рыцарей, призванный контролировать и управлять силой магов. Но одно дело — специально обученные воины и совсем другое — тощий эльф, прыгающий с мечом на радость заскучавшему ребенку. Так он думал, ссутулившись под тяжестью мыслей и размышляя о своей дальнейшей судьбе, пока не почувствовал чей-то взгляд.

— Что-то ты долго, — угрюмо пробормотал Лето, оборачиваясь. 

— Братишка разрешает рабам обращаться к нему на «ты»?

Вместо Карвера из тени деревьев вышел Гаррет. Оценивающий взгляд пробежался по Лето и чуть дольше задержался на мече.

— Так и знал, что он всё еще лишь сопливый пацан.

Лето поклонился и опустил голову, как того требовал закон.

— Нет-нет, не прячь свои глаза. Мне нравится их цвет. — Хоук оказался рядом совершенно бесшумно и, ухватив пальцами подбородок, заставил поднять голову.

Лето невольно сглотнул. Образ Гаррета Хоука отпечатался в его памяти как нечто дерзкое, насмешливое, но слишком эфемерное, чтобы придавать этому значения. После той ночи у Данариуса они нигде не пересекались и не виделись. Лето знал, что старший сын хозяев владеет собственным поместьем, но раз в неделю обязательно навещает родителей. Тем не менее, впечатление, сложившееся о нем из рассказов сестры и других слуг, разительно отличалось от того, что Лето видел перед собой. В карих, как у всех Хоуков, глаз, не было той глубины и теплой искорки, которая располагала к себе. Холодный расчет, жестокость, властность — Лето рассматривали, его оценивали, словно товар на невольничьем рынке. Если бы не пальцы, крепко сжимающие его подбородок, Лето давно отшатнулся бы и, возможно, даже сбежал.

— Говорят, ты неплохо управляешься с этой штуковиной. — Хоук кивнул на меч и, негромко рассмеявшись, отступил на шаг. — Может, вместо молокососа ты хочешь потренироваться с кем-то более опытным? 

— Я не смею, господин, — привычно забормотал Лето, но осекся, ощутив прикосновение к своему плечу.

Ошарашено моргнув, он перевел взгляд с горячей ладони, ощупывающей его бицепс, на лицо Гаррета Хоука. Тот же, совершенно не обращая внимания на реакцию Лето, постепенно переместил руку дальше — на шею, на грудь, на живот. Его пальцы поглаживали и дразнили, а ногти мягко, даже нежно царапали кожу.

— А ты неплохо сложен, — едва слышно прошептал он, а потом, посмотрев прямо в глаза Лето, провел языком по губам. 

Тот отшатнулся, смутившись такой неприкрытой похотливости.

— Не трогай его! — визгливо воскликнул Карвер.

Лето испуганно подпрыгнул и крутнулся на месте, едва не раскроив ногу о меч. Он не успел ничего сказать, как почувствовал удушающий захват на шее.

— Иначе что? — от издевательских ноток в голосе Гаррета по телу пробежали мурашки.

Карвер застыл, держа меч наготове.

— Боишься, что я сломаю твою игрушку, братишка? — рассмеялся старший и, сжав пальцы на шее раба, положил ему руку на пах. — Ты уже поиграл с ним, а? Смотри, какое красивое натренированное тело. Жаль растрачивать такой материал на глупые попрыгушки с мечом. У тебя под носом такая роскошь!

Лето с ужасом ощутил, как рука, сжимающая его внизу, стягивает с бедер штаны, а потом обхватывает член.

— Смотри, Карвер, как нужно играть с рабами. Как делать их послушными и преданными. Видишь? Ты же делал это с собой, что отводишь глаза и краснеешь? Нравится, да? Нравится смотреть, как он твердеет, как реагирует на мои прикосновения? А как тебе это милое покрасневшее эльфийское ушко?

Лето тихо заскулил, когда ощутил жаркие покусывания на шее. Судорожно сжимая кулаки, он изо всех сил пытался не отвечать на откровенные прикосновения. Он видел застывшие слезы в глазах Карвера, его бессильную злобу. Будь проклят этот день!

— Ну, иди сюда. Я покажу тебе, как правильно.

Гаррет развернул Лето к себе и вжался губами в его рот, пытаясь поцеловать. Тот подчинился. А потом изо всех сил сжал зубы.

— Аггр! — закричал Гаррет, отталкивая его от себя и прижимая руку к окровавленным губам.

Лето подобрался, быстро привел себя в порядок, и отступил к Карверу, неосознанно прикрывая его собой.

— Ах… — Гаррет несколько секунд рассматривал кровь на своей руке, а потом, переведя взгляд злых холодных глаз на Лето, расхохотался. — Какая верная псина. Кусается.  
За спиной возмущенно засопел Карвер.

— Ты хорошо его выдрессировал, братец, молодец. И приручил. Ах, как трогательно. А ты не подумал, что станет с этой собакой, если тебя не будет рядом? Что? Ты не знал? Через неделю ты уезжаешь на службу. Ты же так хотел, что теперь глазами водишь? Тебя не будет, а твоя псина останется здесь… 

— Я заберу Лето с собой!

— Разрешат тебе, а как же. Он не годится в прислугу, ничего не умеет, кроме как размахивать мечом. Вооруженный раб? Да ты свихнулся! Сыну магистра полагается иная свита. Соответствующая имени нашего отца. 

Сплюнув, Гаррет осторожно пощупал прокушенную губу и ухмыльнулся.

— Забыл добавить: я заглянул домой, чтобы присмотреть новый материал для экспериментов.

— Ты не… — Красное от жары и злости лицо Карвера побледнело, как мел.

— Я? О да! Я. Мне нужен кто-то крепкий и выносливый. Твой пёсик отлично подходит.

Лето почувствовал, как внутри все холодеет.

— Так что уж прости, братец. Эту игрушку я у тебя отберу. Но! Предлагаю честный обмен. Могу прислать тебе любую рабыню или раба из своих. Любую, ты слышишь? Как раз успеешь перед отъездом стать мужчиной. Ты уж не прогадай, — издевательски подмигнул Хоук.

Карвер снова покраснел, а потом грязно выругался и, махнув рукой, нервно зашагал прочь.

— Ну хоть взрослые слова ты выучил! — крикнул ему вдогонку Гаррет. Когда шаги брата стихли, он медленно подошел к Лето. — Строптивый, значит? Это хорошо…

Ухмыляясь, он провел пальцами по губам раба. Лето сглотнул и, шумно вздохнув, поднял глаза. Он не хотел показывать свой страх. 

Сколько они так стояли, глядя друг на друга, Лето не знал. В чувство его привел равнодушный голос:

— Ты слышал, что я сказал. У тебя есть полчаса, чтобы попрощаться с родными. Больше ты их не увидишь. Я выкупил тебя у отца.

 

Лето испытал панический страх, когда понял, где будет жить. Поместье бывшего хозяина — ну конечно же, Хоук еще в тот вечер изъявил желание выкупить «этот домишко». Отдав необходимые распоряжения, Гаррет даже не удостоил Лето взглядом. И не вспоминал о нем несколько дней.

В этом доме все было иначе. Вместо постоянного щебетания кухарок — унылая тишина. Рабы двигались бесшумно, словно тени, никто с ним не разговаривал и даже не смотрел в его сторону. Кормили, давали всё, что Лето попросит, а потом исчезали. Он мог ходить практически везде, где ему вздумается — комнаты на верхнем или нижнем этаже, винные погреба, сад. Если бы не запертая дверь, ведущая в подвал, и доносившиеся из-за нее глухие звуки, Лето подумал бы, что его оставили одного. В душе он понимал, зачем понадобился Гаррету Хоуку, но отказывался верить в это. Он не хотел закончить свою жизнь на одном из тех пропитавшихся кровью столов.

Вскоре хозяин вызвал его. Поздно вечером, заметно осунувшийся и с залегшими тенями под глазами, он приказал раздеться и лечь на кровать лицом вниз. Лето вздрогнул, когда к ягодицам прикоснулось что-то прохладное, но послушно оттопырил зад. Главное, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. 

Хозяин быстро удовлетворил свои потребности. Когда он, тяжело дыша и довольно скалясь упал рядом, Лето медленно поднялся. По ногам текло что-то влажное, а внутри все как будто онемело. Ни боли, ни удовольствия он не чувствовал. Всё равно, если бы его трахали в кулак.

— Я не позволял тебе уходить, — холодно бросил ему Хоук. — Ты будешь согревать мою постель, пока не надоешь мне. А что будет, когда надоешь… Не думаю, что ты захочешь это знать.

На следующее утро хозяин пожелал, чтобы Лето завтракал вместе с ним. 

— Вот такой ты везучий. Тебе дозволено и мечом на хозяйских детей замахиваться, и за хозяйским столом есть. Разве ты не считаешь это везением, Лето? — издевательски протянул Хоук видя его замешательство.

Лето перевёл дух, пытаясь заглушить в себе гнев. Больше всего ему хотелось схватить один из резных стульев и разломать о голову этого человека. 

— Чего вы хотите, хозяин? 

— Хочу видеть твой нрав, — рассмеялся Гаррет, развалившись на стуле. — Я видел, как ты владеешь мечом. Так что не верю в твою покладистость и покорность. С тем куском железа ты обращался лучше, чем некоторые маги с дарованной им силой. А когда ты чувствуешь в своих руках силу… Скажи, Лето, чего тебе хочется, когда ты ощущаешь в своих руках силу?

Он медленно выдохнул и поднял глаза.

— Убивать, — прочитал в его взгляде Хоук. — И я подарю тебе такую возможность.

 

Хозяин со всей серьезностью подошел к своему обещанию. К Лето было приставлено сразу несколько учителей. Его заставляли бегать, прыгать, поднимать тяжести, плавать, учили правильно пользоваться щитом, кинжалами и алебардой. 

Изматывающие тренировки днём сменялись ночами в постели хозяина. Порой тот мог пропадать в своих лабораториях неделями, а когда появлялся, изводил Лето как мог. В первый раз он пользовался охлаждающей мазью, но больше такой милости не проявлял. Лето до крови кусал губы или сжимал в зубах простыни, стараясь не орать, когда грубые толчки раздирали его внутренности. Он думал, что Хоуку так даже больше нравится — причинять боль, видеть чужие страдания. А потом хозяин вместо жирной бесцветной жидкости в качестве смазки использовал какое-то резкое пахнущее масло. И вот тогда стало поистине невыносимо.

Лето метался, не помня себя от удовольствия и невыносимого жара, пульсирующего в теле. Он стал послушным и покладистым, хотя в душе рыдал от унижения. Хоук играл с ним — позволял поверить в собственную значимость, а потом насмехался, заставляя едва ли не сапоги вылизывать. Он называл это приручением.

Мысли о побеге стали появляться все чаще. Однажды Лето даже совершил отчаянную, хотя и бестолковую попытку. Хозяин не наказал его. Лишь бросил задумчиво:  
— Наверное, тебе скучно здесь без матери и сестры. Мне выкупить их?

Больше попыток сбежать Лето не предпринимал. 

Хоук сбивал с толку переменами в настроении. Грубый и жестокий, временами он бывал настолько нежным, словно обращался не с рабом, а с дорогим сердцу любовником. Лето ел лакомства из его рук, облизывая чужие пальцы, наслаждаясь и в то же время боясь алчного пламени в глазах хозяина. Игры в ласку заканчивались по-разному — неторопливым, сладким сексом или же оплеухой, после которой были лишь боль и насилие.

— Ты, мое дорогое приобретение, станешь настоящим шедевром. Машиной для убийств, с которой не каждый рискнет тягаться, — говорил ему Хоук иногда.  
«А ты не боишься, что тогда в первую очередь я убью тебя?» — думал Лето, растягивая губы в улыбке. Значит, именно к этому готовили его тело. 

Однажды хозяина навестил его отец. Гаррет приказал Лето явиться, заставил раздеться, рассказывал и показывал, как именно будет располагаться какой-то рисунок.

Малькольм Хоук задумчиво кивал, разглядывая раба, задерживаясь взглядом на отметинах, оставленных накануне слишком жадными губами сына.

— Ты уверен, что он выдержит? — спросил он через какое-то время.

— Конечно. Я приготовил высококлассный лириум.

К затылку прикоснулась стылая рука страха.

Тем же вечером Гаррет повел Лето в лаборатории, показывал книги, чертежи и рисунки. Он говорил о гениальности задумки Данариуса, упоминал способ создания големов, говорил что-то о сверхвысокой сопротивляемости к магии, но Лето почти не слышал его слов. Перед глазами были лишь ремни и обручи, которые он видел на лабораторных столах и плавающие в наполненных желтой жидкостью колбах изуродованные трупы.

— Не нужно бояться, — Хоук взял его лицо в ладони и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. — Мне же нужно было на ком-то тренироваться. Тебя ждет другая судьба, Лето.  
Тот лишь кивнул, чувствуя, как дергаются от нервного тика веки.

Хозяин был невообразимо нежен с ним в ту ночь. Очень долго ласкал, дразня лишь пальцами и языком, покрывал поцелуями живот и ноги, гладил и массировал напряженные мышцы. Лето стонал, когда Гаррет облизывал его в паху, и сам обнял хозяина ногами, подставляясь, когда тот лег сверху. Они оторвались друг от друга лишь на рассвете и уснули, провалившись в сон на скомканных простынях.

Лето открыл глаза, чувствуя прикосновение к волосам.

— Я отменил все твои тренировки. У тебя есть три дня, чтобы приготовиться и набраться сил, — тихо проговорил Хоук, а потом ушел, оставив его одного.

Три дня — слишком мало, чтобы как следует подготовиться к смерти.

 

Помимо рабов, Гаррету ассистировал его отец. Оба в длинных белых мантиях, с засученными до локтя рукавами. Лето изо всех сил старался не оглядываться на высокие стеклянные сосуды, заполненные светло-голубой, почти белой субстанцией. Тонкие ножи и длинные иголки, лежащие рядом на чистой ткани, зловеще поблескивали в свете многочисленных факелов.

— Такой концентрированный лириум, — осуждающе покачал головой Малкольм Хоук. — Я надеюсь, что ты всё рассчитал правильно.

Лето услышал лишь хмыканье, а потом над ним склонился Гаррет.

— Сложность в том, что ты все время должен находиться в сознании. Но я боюсь, что боль будет слишком сильной. Поэтому… Просто сделай несколько глубоких вдохов.  
Он поднес дымящуюся пиалу, а сам закрыл свое лицо куском плотной материи.

На третьем вдохе Лето затошнило. На четвертом перед глазами все поплыло. А потом он как будто погрузился на дно глубокого озера. Внешние звуки остались где-то далеко, он слышал лишь биение собственного сердца и шум крови в ушах. Он равнодушно смотрел, как кожу вспарывают быстрые лезвия и лишь вздыхал, когда в тело впивалась очередная игла. Над ним, словно растения, выросли стеклянные трубки, а потом их наполнила ослепительно белая влага. Она бежала, завораживая своим танцем, а потом стекла прямо в порез. И как разъяренный зверь вгрызлась в тело. Лето кричал и дергался, но что-то крепко держало его. Он не мог сдвинуться или пошевелиться, боль терзала его, не прекращаясь ни на миг. Боль пела и смеялась, тянулась к нему когтями и зубами, рвала на части, выкручивала суставы, ломала кости, рвала сухожилия. Боль была всюду. Она поглотила его.

 

Лето очнулся, когда на лицо ему полилось что-то холодное. Он не чувствовал своего тела. Вместо него был истерзанный кусок мяса.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил серьезный, сосредоточенный голос.

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем получилось открыть рот и просипеть:

— Ле-то.

— Да. Все хорошо, значит. Ты выдержал.

Лето захрипел, поворачивая голову. В высоких склянках больше не было белой жидкости, красиво разложенные инструменты валялись вокруг, а на соседнем столе лежал изрезанный труп какого-то несчастного.

Из груди вырвались несколько хриплых вздохов.

— Не вертись. Смотри на меня, смотри, — приказал Хоук. — Ты помнишь боль, помнишь, как мы тебя резали. Послушай меня: сейчас я могу это исправить. Ты забудешь все. И боль, и свое имя, свою семью. Но так ты быстрее поправишься, станешь на ноги. Выбирай, Лето. Пока я даю тебе такую возможность, выбирай. Ты хочешь всё забыть? Не крути головой, покажи глазами, ну!

Лето смотрел на хозяина, не моргая. Он бы отдал все, чтобы забыть пережитое, но только не память о матери и сестре. Только не память о самом себе.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Хоук и ушел.

Лежа на столе в тусклом свете редких факелов Лето мечтал, как однажды сможет встать и сполна отплатить за пережитое. Теперь он знал, что такое настоящая боль. И всей душой желал разделить её с Гарретом Хоуком.

 

К новому телу пришлось привыкать. Оно было чужим — истерзанным, испещренным белым отвратительным узором. Поначалу любое прикосновение к коже отдавалось непереносимым жжением и зудом, который не оставлял его даже во сне. Мышцы болели, ему требовался массаж, но Лето не позволял к себе прикасаться. Одна только мысль, что кто-то может дотронуться до ненавистных выбеленных шрамов, приводила его в дикую ярость. Он осознал свою новую силу раньше, чем смог подняться с кровати — налитая призрачным голубоватым светом ладонь сжимала вырванный кусок плоти из слуги, попытавшегося его обмыть. Теперь же бедняга заходился кровавым кашлем, катаясь по полу.

Хоуку, навещавшему Лето каждый день, очень быстро надоела игра в капризного раба. Он бесцеремонно сгреб его с кровати, отнес в купальню и бросил в наполненный теплой водой бассейн. А потом мыл и растирал, не обращая внимания на шипения и проклятья, которыми осыпал его Лето.

Чужим стало не только тело. Голос, надорванный отчаянными криками, стал хриплым и скрипящим, как старые петли на двери, а волосы побелели, как у старика. 

— Побочный эффект, — равнодушно пояснил Хоук, заметив, как Лето рассматривает своё отражение в воде. — Но мне так даже больше нравится. Ты выглядишь очень эффектно, мой дорогой шедевр. Самое то, чтобы напугать столичных идиотов, засидевшихся возле Архонта. Нужно лишь придумать тебе более устрашающее имя. Злое, как у настоящего хищника. Как у долийского волка. Фен… Фенрис. Да, самое то. Отдадим дань твоим эльфийским корням.

Гаррет жадно провел ладонями по его плечам и груди.

— Ты знаешь, кто такой Фен Харел, а? Слышал истории, может, или читал?

Лето исподлобья взглянул на хозяина. Тот, наверное, издевался.

— Рабов не учат читать.

— Я знаю, — рассмеялся Хоук и прижал его к себе, вызывая дрожь отвращения. — Но теперь ты больше, чем раб. Ты — мой шедевр. И должен соответствовать этому слову. Мой Фенрис…Мой белый волк.

Лето стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как по отметине на шее прошелся язык хозяина. Кажется, тому доставляло особое удовольствие прикасаться к меткам, водить по ним пальцами, ласкать языком. Лето… Фенрис должен будет привыкнуть и к этому.

 

Он пошел на поправку быстрее, чем сам того ожидал. Собственное тело, изуродованное белыми полосами, вызывало у него отвращение, но невозможно было не признать новообретенные способности. Увидев, что его творение оклемалось после первого этапа эксперимента, Хоук перешел ко второму. Он жег, колол, резал и поливал его кожу разъедающими жидкостями. Что-то не действовало вовсе, что-то причиняло боль, хотя раны тут же затягивались, а через день от них не оставалось и следа. Некоторые эксперименты заканчивались весьма плачевно. Лето, — он все никак не мог привыкнуть к новому имени, — выл и ругался самым наглым образом, сгорая от желания собственными руками удавить хозяина, когда тот проколол ему бедро спицей. Когда все зажило, Хоук сам начал тренировать его.

Меч против посоха, призрачное сияние лириумных татуировок против магии. Его натаскивали на драку с магами. В моменты, когда Лето уже чувствовал свое преимущество, когда думал, что сможет зацепить Гаррета, тот сразу же доказывал ему обратное. Руны, заклинания, эмпатия, магия крови — всегда находилось что-то новенькое. Однажды Хоук пропал на несколько дней, а когда появился — поставил Лето перед юнцом в одежде простолюдина. 

— Это мой цепной пёс. Наглый и дерзкий, — с улыбкой указал он на раба. — Бил себя в грудь, что настолько хорош в бою с мечом, что может справиться даже с магом.  
— Какие интересные у тебя вкусы, Гаррет, — ответил незнакомец, наклонив голову и разглядывая узоры на коже Лето.

— Улица здорово обучила тебя, дружище. Сам знаешь, как справиться с такими выскочками. Покажи ему, что такое настоящая драка.

— Не боишься, что попорчу твою собственность? — спросил «дружище», удивленно приподняв бровь.

— О, нисколько. Ну, Фенрис, покажи, на что ты способен.

Это было равносильно приказу убить.

Спустя пару минут Гаррет заворожено рассматривал еще теплое сердце, которое Лето сжимал в своей ладони.

— Даже демонов не успел призвать, бедняга, — хохотнул он, а потом нахмурился. — Не следует магистрам видеть все твои таланты. Если они поймут, что ты представляешь для них угрозу, немедленно решат избавиться от тебя.

Лето задохнулся от неожиданности, когда Гаррет впился в его рот поцелуем.

— Мы же не можем позволить, чтобы с тебя содрали кожу, да, мой маленький Фенрис? Скоро к нам начнут захаживать высокие гости. И я буду показывать тебя им. Ты же будешь вести себя хорошо, м?

Он криво усмехнулся, увидев кивок в ответ.

 

Первыми гостями была семья Хоуков. Гаррет рассказывал о своих достижениях, важно раскинувшись в кресле, а Лето стоял чуть позади него, имея прекрасную возможность наблюдать за чужой реакцией. Малкольм Хоук был чрезвычайно горд сыном. Он сулил ему огромную славу и даже аудиенцию у самого Архонта. 

— Но что если он захочет отобрать твоего… Фенриса? — предположил он.

Лето отчетливо видел, как нервно Гаррет сцепил руки.

— Я скажу, что он бракованный, — подумав, ответил он. — Покажу свои записи. И попрошу разрешения на создание еще нескольких… лириумных призраков.

— Какое жуткое и отвратительное название. Как и это несчастное искалеченное существо, — Леандра некрасиво скривила губы. Лето чувствовал шедшее от нее отвращение.

— Ну что ты, мама. Он выглядит весьма… экзотично, — протянула Бетани, внимательно рассматривая отметины на теле Лето. Тому стало неуютно. 

Гаррет понимающе кивнул сестре, и они негромко рассмеялись.

— К слову, как там мой дорогой братишка? Пишет письма, ему нравится?

Лето вздрогнул. Он понял, что хозяин сделал это нарочно. Но был рад услышать хотя бы что-то о Карвере.

А вот для всех последующих гостей Хоук устраивал настоящее представление. Он приказал Лето прислуживать в одежде, которая больше подходила шлюхе, чем прислуге.   
Почти голый, Лето то и дело приносил или уносил блюда, разливал вино, нарезал фрукты. После таких приемов хозяин бывал особенно пылким: сдирал с него одежду и брал прямо на столе в гостиной, вбиваясь сильными, размашистыми движениями.

Гаррет стал желанным гостем у многих влиятельных людей. Лето, словно тень, следовал за ним повсюду. Иногда убивал. Желающих указать Хоуку его место становилось все меньше, а тех, кто смотрел на него с опасением — все больше. Всё складывалось именно так, как запланировал Гаррет. Триумф был совсем близко.

Снимать мерки перед приемом у Архонта, Гаррет поехал в родительский дом.

— Ты так часто хвалила умение своих рабынь, что я решил воспользоваться этим, — сказал он Леандре, чинно наблюдавшей за беготней своих лучших швей. — К чему нам ехать к какому-то портному, когда здесь нас ждут с распростертыми объятьями? — Он с ухмылкой посмотрел на Лето, который едва сдерживался, чтобы не заключить в объятьях свою плачущую от потрясения и счастья мать. 

Перед хозяевами нужно было держать лицо. Хоук, проклятый манипулятор, знал, как расположить к себе. Ранее, осознав, что ему предстоит пережить, Лето проявил свой нрав и орал на хозяина, швыряясь в него всем, что попадалось под руку. Гаррет скрутил его буквально одним щелчком пальцев, хотя и понимал, что таким образом не сможет усмирить его. Он слишком дорожил Лето, чтобы по-настоящему наказывать, а тот, зная об этом, иногда позволял себе такое, за что обычного раба давно выпороли бы.  
Ему разрешили побыть с семьей. Сестра и мать, напуганные до полусмерти, расспрашивали о метках и седых волосах. Лето отшучивался, успокаивая их, и наслаждался каждой секундой, проведенной с родными.

 

На следующий день Минратоус атаковали кунари. Город, казалось, сотрясался под выстрелами пушек. Гаррет, казавшийся спокойным, кусал губы и постоянно отсылал рабов за новостями. К вечеру из портовых районов хлынули беженцы. И начался кошмар.

Город горел, погрязший в панике и нескончаемом потоке людей. Хоук не стал долго раздумывать: захватив кое-какие документы, он поволок Лето вниз, в проходы, вырытые давным-давно под поместьем. Они плутали по бесконечным лабиринтам, иногда встречая других магистров. Гаррет приветствовал их, смеясь, словно для него это было игрой или забавным приключением. На поверхность они выбрались, когда горизонт окрасился светло-голубым предрассветным заревом. Волосы взъерошил холодный морской бриз. Богато разодетые эльфы и люди кричали, требуя, чтобы их немедленно взяли в шлюпки. 

— А вон и наш кораблик, — указал Гаррет на небольшое, покачивающееся на волнах, судно.

Он пошел вперед, расталкивая всех, кто стоял у него на пути, и зашел в воду по колено.

— Ты долго там будешь торчать? — рявкнул он Лето.

— Господин магистр, — залепетал лодочник, — рабов брать нельзя. Места и без того мало.

— Он не раб, — ответил Хоук, без посторонней помощи забираясь в лодку. — Он — произведение искусства.

Стоящие вокруг возмущенно зашумели, кто-то прыгнул в воду.

— Я не поплыву, если «это» будет в моей лодке! 

Гаррет хмыкнул, пожав плечами, и без разговора ударил лодочника молнией. Бездыханное тело тяжело упало в воду.

— У кого-то есть еще возражения? — вопрос прозвучал в абсолютной тишине. — Если нет, тогда позвольте вашу ручку, красавица.

Кроме Лето Хоук позволил забраться в шлюпку испуганной матроне с двумя дочерьми. А потом сел на вёсла. 

Лето обернулся, оглядываясь на дымящийся город.

— Армия и джагернауты справятся с этим, не волнуйся, Фенрис.

Тот неопределенно кивнул, ничего не ответив. В Минратоусе осталась его семья. А он сбежал, следуя за хозяином.

На корабле было тихо, разве что порой слышались вопли особо впечатлительных барышень, которые умоляли капитана забрать с берега еще немного людей.

— С лодочником произошел несчастный случай, — объяснил Хоук, ступая на палубу. — А мне происхождение не позволит сесть на весла еще раз.

— Гаррет! — к нему поспешили Леандра и Бетани.

— Можно считать, что нам несказанно повезло, — Малкольм Хоук похлопал сына по плечу.

— Наш дом, все наше состояние! Мои платья и украшения! — разрыдалась Леандра.

Лето стиснул зубы и отвернулся, глядя как поднимают якорь. Может, если прыгнуть в воду прямо сейчас, у него хватит сил доплыть до берега и отыскать мать с сестрой. Он мог бы сражаться, а вместо этого сбежал, поджав хвост. 

Обеспокоенные голоса стихли, когда судно начало разворачиваться. Если оно наберет скорость, будет слишком поздно…

— Думаешь о том, чтобы сбежать? — раздался рядом голос хозяина. 

Лето вздрогнул и бросил злой взгляд через плечо.

— Не беспокойся. Я уверен, они наверняка покинули город вместе с другими рабами. А, значит, мы сможем их отыскать. Видишь, я делаю всё, чтобы ты был доволен, Фенрис. А ты не рад. И постоянно хочешь уйти от меня.

Гаррет обвил его руками и мягко прикусил кончик уха.

Лето вздохнул и расслабился. Бежать теперь действительно было поздно.

— Дом разнесут на куски, — к ним подошла Бетани. — Когда все закончится, мы вернемся на руины.

Гаррет хмыкнул. В его голосе отчетливо слышалась улыбка.

— А зачем возвращаться? У меня кое-что припасено на крайний случай. А у мамы вроде как была богатая родня в Вольной Марке. — Хоук рассмеялся, глядя на восходящее солнце. — Отправимся в Киркволл. Навстречу своей судьбе.


End file.
